


Seducing Hermione

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Post-war AU. Harry Potter waited nine years for Hermione to notice him but she was too bloody focused on her career. Tired of the passive-aggressive approach, he creates a grand scheme that will get her to see him as a desirable romantic partner. He will do whatever it takes for them to get together so, let the seduction begin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Megan Showers for the cover pic.
> 
> Just a little warning that there is a little rape joke in this chapter. Might be a trigger for some.

SEDUCING HERMIONE

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One

Raging hormones are a natural blessing and burden for teenage blokes. But for a 28-year-old man, it was just plain sad. It is even worse if that said man is dubbed as the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world who supposedly has all the witches flinging their knickers at him. Harry Potter sighed as he comfortably sits on his large four poster bed, pants down and a hand on his hard cock leisurely stroking up and down while reading the cover story of Witch Weekly. Merlin! I am so going to hell for this, he mentally chided himself while continuing to masturbate as he reads about the feature on his best friend.

It started innocently enough. He was just so excited to read about Witch Weekly's feature story on the youngest ever head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement, Hermione Jean Granger. Hermione, his best friend of too many years, has steadfastly changed the game for wizarding law and quickly rose to the ranks with that brilliant mind of hers. While reading the cover story, he started feeling hot and bothered as he read about the wizarding world's alpha woman who also happens to be the object of his deepest sexual desires. Hermione, five-foot seven curly haired brunette with the big chocolate brown eyes and the most lusciously curvaceous body he has ever seen. Damn, his grip on his cock hardened and he stroked faster as he closed his eyes and imagined what he would do to Hermione if he had her on his bed, all naked and sweaty.

"Hermione", he groaned as he continued to pleasure himself as he pictured a naked Hermione laying on his bed with her legs spread wide and his hard cock pounding deep inside of her tight virgin cunt. He was so lost in his fantasy as he felt himself nearing his peak that he didn't hear the light knocking.

"Fuck!", he moaned as he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Harry!", a voice called out that suspiciously sounded like the woman in his fantasies. Thinking that it was just his imagination, he continued to pleasure himself as he felt his release getting closer and closer.

"Harry, open up!", the voice was louder this time and he opened his eyes. His hand on his cock stilled, shit!

"Hermione?", he called in a husky voice as he felt himself sweat even more, this time due to anxiety of being caught.

"Harry, open up!", she pounded the door harder this time.

"I'm busy Hermione!", he yelled back.

"Just let me come in for a bit, this won't take long", came her insistent reply.

"No! No! Don't come in!", he said with panic. Fuck! She can't come in and see me masturbating to a feature article about her.

"Why the panicky voice, Harry? You don't have company, do you?", came the teasing voice outside his door.

"Just, just wait in the library or something. I'll be… I'll be with you in five… er maybe ten minutes", he replied and started to stroke his cock again. He was too far gone to stop now. If he doesn't reach his peak before seeing her, heaven knows what he might do. He might snog her senseless or worse, drag her into his room to fulfill his fantasies.

"Fine! I'll be at the library", she said with a huff and he breathed a sigh of relief. When he heard her footsteps, his stroking got faster once again and he pointed a finger to cast a silencing charm towards the door. A few minutes later, he screamed her name and exploded.

"I really should stop this", he whispered to himself as he was catching his breath after shooting his load. He knew that he should never use Hermione for his sexual needs, well, imagine a naked Hermione rather, but he just couldn't help it. Every time he touches himself with thoughts of her, he always feels guilty but then he does it again anyway. It all started way back at Hogwarts on their third year when one morning, he woke up with a semi hard-on and he unconsciously stroked it. That time, as he was closing his eyes he remembered that he has to get ready early since he was to meet Hermione for breakfast, and when he thought of her, his thirteen year old self began imagining what it would feel like if it was Hermione's much smaller dainty hands that was moving up and down his hard-on. With that thought in his mind, he gasped in surprise as he shuddered when he climaxed. That was the first time he "abused" his best friend. Of course, he liked other girls. There was Cho in some parts of his fourth year and fifth year. Ginny during his sixth year. But even then, his favorite fantasy is a naked submissive Hermione on his bed.

Two years after the war, he finally realized why his deepest sexual fantasy (that made him come so hard all the bloody time) is all about the bossy know-it-all, Hermione Jean Granger. He realized it one night after wanking again to thoughts of her, that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with her. He had been in love with her for years and he didn't know it. My thirteen-year-old dick got it right all along, was his very thought upon realizing the truth of his feelings. After a three-month relationship with Ginny post war and then seeing random women, he finally realized it one night that it is always going to be Hermione for him. He had that realization nine years ago and he still didn't grow some bloody balls to confess his feelings.

Despite knowing that she is always going to be the woman for him, he still dated other women occasionally. Just for fun and for well, baser needs. His flavors of the month kept him sane, if he didn't have them, he might just go to Azkaban for raping Hermione or well, he'll die trying since he knew that Hermione would fight him all the way if he ever tried to act out on his fantasies. Hermione never showed any indication that she liked him or any other bloke for that matter. She only dated Ron for a month after the war and once they've broken up, she's never dated anyone else ever since. She was just too damned focused on her career which obviously paid off but still! When will she finally see that he is just there, waiting around the corner for her to marry him? Due to Hermione's lack of a love life, there were a few people who speculated on her sexual preferences. Admittedly, he would have those worries himself if only he didn't know of her being obsessed with Colin Firth, Hermione's favorite actor due to the 1995 mini-series, Pride and Prejudice. Hermione could go on and on and on about how Colin Firth is the perfect Mr. Darcy.

Knowing that Hermione would probably just barge in if he doesn't come to the library soon, he casted cleaning charms on himself, wore his pants, and hurriedly fixed his disheveled shirt and left his room to see the very oblivious love of his life.

"Harry! Merlin! What took you so long?", Hermione playfully rolled her eyes as he approached her and then sat down on the couch.

"Gee, 'Mione I got here as fast as I could", he said sarcastically which made her chuckle.

"Sorry to have bothered you on a date night Harry but I -"

"Date night? What are you talking about?", he asked in confusion.

"You know, that girl in your room."

"Hermione, there is no girl in my room. You know that I haven't been seeing someone for the last ten months", he told her.

"Then why didn't you –"

"I was busy that's why I can't let you in my room awhile ago", he explained with a shrug.

"Busy with what? You always allow me access into your room, unless…", she wasn't able to finish her sentence and suddenly burst out laughing. He playfully pinched her left arm which made her laugh harder.

"You! You! You - were - wanking weren't you?", she continued to laugh out loud in between the words. Harry was blushing but he snorted.

"So? All men wank Hermione. Get over it!", he scoffed.

"Merlin! It's a good thing I didn't just force myself to enter. That would've been awkward", she was still laughing as she said that.

Awkward would have been the least of your worries if you entered my room, sweetheart, he thought with a smirk. Despite her laughter, she caught the smirk so she elbowed him.

"Must be some fantasy huh?", she teased.

"Oh, you have no idea!", he grinned wickedly while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Argh! It's times like these when I remember you are just a normal average horny bloke", she snorted.

"My dear, sweet, innocent, Hermione. The world is full of normal average horny blokes, get over it", he patted her head patronizingly.

"I know. Where is Mr. Darcy when I need one?", she said with a sigh.

"'Mione, you do know Mr. Darcy is just a book character, right?"

"Oh, I know. It's just, well, can you blame a girl for being a silly romantic? Mr. Darcy is like the perfect man after all", she explained.

"Hermione, somewhere out there is your Mr. Darcy just waiting for you to notice him", he sighed.

"And how would you know?", she challenged with an eyebrow raised. He leaned forward so that he could stare deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, "Believe me, 'Mione. I know", he whispered and he saw her get flustered before looking away. Yes! That's the first time she's ever reacted that way! I might just have a chance after all.


	2. Chapter 2

SEDUCING HERMIONE

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Two

Harry was leaning in closer to Hermione and since she didn't pull away, he lowered his mouth to kiss her soundly on the lips. Feeling no hesitation from her, he deepened the kiss by urging her to part her lips so that his tongue could probe the sweetness of her mouth. When she relented, he groaned as he first felt her tongue while she pressed her chest closer to his. Sensing no reluctance from her, one of his hands that was holding her neck lazily glided down to cup her sides and tentatively felt her luscious breasts that was just concealed in a thin form-fitting white tank top. He could feel her nipples harden under his ministrations and he pressed his raging erection on her stomach so she could feel how much he wanted her.

"Harry", he heard her moan his name as his lips glided down to suckle her neck while his hands continued his ministrations on her breasts. Feeling bold, he decided to just risk it given that she seemed to be enjoying this as much as he did. He glided his hands from her chest to the hem of her tank top before slowly pulling it up. Since she still gave no indication of reluctance, he pulled it over her head and throw it half-way across the room. His emerald green eyes darkened with lust as he finally saw her naked breasts for the very first time…

"Harry Potter! Get your arse here in the ministry, right now! You're ten minutes late for the departmental meeting!", the angry voice of Hermione Granger called out and Harry opened his eyes to see an otter Patronus hovering above him. Fuck! It was just a dream. I should've known it was too good to be true.

The Patronus must have felt his confusion so he heard the message replayed once again. Once the message sunk in his head, he groaned. Fuck! Hermione is going to kill me! I'm late for the first DMLE meeting with her as head. And I promised her last night to be early and supportive due to her latest reforms.

Once the Patronus floated away, he groggily got out of bed and looked down in frustration at his raging erection. Great! I've got this massive hard-on due to a wet dream starring Hermione and I'm already bloody late for a very important meeting with said star of wet dream! He removed his boxers and tossed it somewhere as he walked into his en-suite bathroom. Since he was so hard, it was difficult to walk and concentrate. He looked down at his cock and sighed. Might as well get this over with before I walk into the meeting. I'm already late as it is anyway, he grabbed a hold of his erection as the shower was running.

Harry arrived forty minutes late into the leads meeting of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement. As deputy chief auror, Harry was one of the attendees along with ten other leaders from various departments of the ministry that was under the governance of the DMLE. As he entered the room, he saw Hermione standing there talking about her proposed metric system to summarize the happenings of each domain under the DMLE. As expected, everyone was in rapt attention since they were enamored by the sheer brilliance of their young DMLE head. Hermione was wearing a black high waisted pencil skirt that clung to her curvaceous body very well. Since she was facing the boards as she gestured to parts of her charts, he leisurely stood there and enjoyed the view of her delicious back side. Her legs looked longer due to her three-inch heeled pumps that was the same maroon color as the suit jacket she wore over her white silk top.

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, deputy head of the Department for the Care and Regulation of Magical Creatures gave him a knowing look as she gestured for him to take a seat before Hermione notices his arrival. He took a seat just in time since Hermione turned around to face her audience once again. As she saw him sitting there, she merely raised one eyebrow while he merely smirked at her. He saw Luna trying her best not to chuckle and he wiggled her eyebrows. Hermione just ignored him and addressed the others in the room as the meeting progressed.

Harry was really enjoying the meeting not because of the topic but because of the gorgeous woman leading the meeting. As much as Hermione's reforms for the DMLE are great, watching her take the lead was such a damn turn on. Oh, the things I would love to do to you on this desk dear formidable head of the DMLE, he thought as he continued to eye her up which of course she didn't notice since she was busy talking about her reforms. He felt someone nudge him on the elbows and he looked at his left to see that it was Draco Malfoy, deputy head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Draco subtly passed him a note which he discreetly read.

"Potter, stop fucking the head of the DMLE with your eyes. You should be ashamed of yourself. When will you learn how to respect your betters? – M"

Harry tried to reign in his laughter as he read the note. He had struck an odd sort of friendship with Draco a few years after the war as they saw more of each other when Draco started dating and eventually married Ginny. Apparently, despite their friendship Draco still had a satirical sense of humor since his last statement was a nod to the blonde ferret's famous line during their Hogwarts days. He was just about to reply to Draco's message when Hermione addressed him.

"Is there something funny that you would like to share with us, Auror Potter?", Hermione said in her stern voice which reminded him of a calm yet angry Minerva McGonagall. Oddly enough, a stern Hermione still gets him hot and bothered.

"Sorry, what?", he asked dumbly which made Draco and Luna chuckle. The rest of the room was just observing their interactions.

"Do you have any ideas or comments regarding the reforms I presented for metrics tracking or any updates from the auror department that you would like to discuss?" she said in the same formal tone.

"Well, the reforms are great. Surely would help each domain keep track of their performance metrics. And well, the aurors are doing fine. Not much trouble going around lately, which is a relief", he was glad to have made a somewhat intelligent reply. Merlin! These meetings used to be pleasant when Hermione was sitting across from him as deputy DMLE head. But seeing her in-charge, damn! How am I supposed to be understanding what the fuck is going on if I can only think about fucking her instead?

"Right. Thank you for that. Now, who else has some updates or agenda that they would like to discuss to the table? After all, we still have around one hour left", Hermione addressed the rest of the room and the meeting continued with him just being quiet while thinking of his fantasies of the head of the DMLE. When Hermione dismissed them, she subtly gestured for him to stay and he sighed. In as much as his fantasies could come up with this scenario ending in his screaming her name in pleasure, he just knew that he was either going to get hexed or just getting a good reprimanding from Hermione.

"Harry, what's gotten in to you this morning? Last night I asked you to come early for the meeting so I can have your support but you turn up almost an hour late and it was clear that your mind was elsewhere. What's the matter? Are you sick? Or is there a problem?", she said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I just overslept. And no, I'm not sick. I just have a lot of trouble focusing these days", he sheepishly admitted.

"Well whatever is bothering you, you know that you can always talk to me, right? Besides, I can't have Britain's best auror lose focus."

"Thanks, Hermione", he said with a smile. Merlin! If only she could read my mind and see that the reason why I can't focus at the meeting is because I was too busy ogling her.

"Really, Harry, whatever it is, you can talk to me. Besides, if this is a girl, then just bloody ask her out or something so you won't get distracted. We can't have you daydreaming your days away pining for a girl", she said with a chuckle.

Hearing her say that, Harry got a predatory look on his face as he got up from his seat and walked closer to the head of the table where she sat. He knelt in front of her and placed both his arms on either side of her chair to bring her closer.

"Harry! What are you doing?", she said with a gasp since it was the first time he was this forward with her, despite the fact that he realized the truth of the depth of his feelings years ago.

"So, Madam Granger, did I just receive a direct order to ask the girl that's causing me to lose my focus out?", he had a playful smirk on his face as he leaned even closer.

"What? Of course, not! I was just saying that you should get it out of your system. You can't have some girl mess with your head after all", Hermione was doing her best to not get flustered but he noticed that she was leaning harder on the back of her chair since he was really invading her personal space.

"You know, Hermione, this girl is not easy to get out of my system. She's been wreaking havoc in my life ever since I met her and one night with her will never be enough", he huskily whispered while he tucked a stray strand of her curly locks behind her ear. Hermione chuckled nervously as she gently pushed him away with a light slap on the chest.

"Well, shouldn't you be telling the girl this and not me, Harry?", she said once their faces were a safe distance away.

"You did say I can tell you anything, Madam Granger. Besides, aren't you even curious as to who this mystery girl is?", he said with a smirk.

"This girl may seem special, but I know you Harry. She could just be one of your flavors of the month", she snorted. He took her hand that was leaning on one of the arm rests and pulled her up. Since she didn't expect this sudden movement from him, she stumbled into his chest while he quickly caught her as his left hand was treading dangerously low on her back. He subtly moved his hand down to grope her round bum in the guise of steadying her as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh no, Madam Granger. This girl is not a flavor of the month. I haven't been with a woman for the past ten months. I am talking about the woman I am going to marry here. She's the damned reason as to why I can't focus", he said sensually and he saw her blush before she pulled away.

"Right, well, I wish you luck with this woman then", she chuckled.

"Thank you for your support, Madam Granger. It's nice to know that I have your support in this endeavor since I plan to start charming this woman's heart right away", he said playfully but if only Hermione looked closely into his eyes, she would have seen his sincerity and longing.

"Well, then, carry on, Auror Potter. That would be all", Hermione smiled at him as she made her way to her private office. Before she walked away, he stopped her by holding her hand.

"Not so fast, Madam Granger. It's time for us to get a celebratory lunch for your new promotion", he said as he took her hand and started leading her outside the DMLE's office.

"No, you don't! It's just quarter past ten in the morning Harry, it's too early for lunch. Besides, I am supposed to meet with you and the Chief Auror at eleven to talk about some petitions for case reviews."

"Well, you know how nice the Chief Auror is. He assigned me to just meet with you instead so we can work and celebrate at the same time", he said with a wink.

"Fine. You win. But we have to be back before one since I have a meeting with the minister", she relented as she walked with him outside of the DMLE office. Harry was smiling inside as she didn't withdraw her hand from his.

Harry apparated them to Hogsmeade wherein there was a cozy bistro that served both wizarding and mundane dishes since the owners were a pureblood and muggle-born couple. Since Harry already called in two days before to get a reservation, he and Hermione were escorted into a private room where Hermione's favorite chilled wine was placed at the middle of the table set for two. There was also a beautiful bouquet of red, white, and blue roses at one side of the table. Harry pulled a chair for Hermione and she was astounded. He's never done things like this for her before.

"Harry, what's the occasion? You seemed to have put much effort in this?", she gave him a look of curiosity, disbelief, and joy.

"Well, we're here to celebrate your success as I said", he shrugged.

"Ah-huh! And the flowers?", she gestured to the beautiful arrangement.

"I'm just trying to be sweet, 'Mione", he pouted.

"Aww, thanks Harry. Really. It's just you've never done this before", she smiled.

"Really? I'm offended. I give you nice gifts 'Mione", he feigned hurt while dramatically touching his chest.

"Of course, you do. You actually get me really awesome gifts. It's just that you've never given me flowers before". She explained while bringing the roses to her nose to smell them.

"I was supposed to get you a room full of books but, you already have a full access to Potter Manor's library along with Grimmauld. And well, I reckon, a library would be a gift for the wedding, not a promotion", he said with a wink.

"Ha-ha! Very funny! It's not like I'm getting married anyway. But really, thanks for the flowers and for setting this up. It's so sweet of you", she stood up and gently kissed his cheek. Their conversation was light and very funny. Hermione sometimes insisted they focused on the cases which Harry humored her for a bit, just giving her the summary of each cases for review, and then he would distract her again with mundane topics. All in all, it was a very good lunch.

Hermione smiled as she went back inside her private office at the DMLE where her secretary immediately glued her eyes on the bouquet.

"You didn't tell me that you were dating someone Madam Granger! I am so happy for you!", Lisa gushed.

"What? I'm not dating anyone!", Hermione insisted.

"Really? Could have fooled me. Who gave you the flowers then?"

"Well they're from Harry. He said it was a congratulatory present along with the lunch", she said with a smile.

"Ah-huh!", Lisa said clearly not believing her.

"Harry and I are just friends!", she insisted.

"Alright, let's say I believe that. But Madam Granger, don't you know that flowers have symbolism?", Lisa said knowingly.

"And?", she said with an eyebrow raised. Clearly being cynical about where this was going.

"Well according to my expert knowledge on flowers, blue roses symbolize unattainable or secret love. It also means love at first sight. Furthermore, white and red roses when given together mean, 'I love you intensely and my intentions are honorable'. Basically, Auror Potter just told you that he's madly in love you from the moment he first met you!", Lisa swooned.

"What? That's preposterous! You're just making this up!"

"Well, you got Internet-access here since you warded this place to allow muggle technology. Look it up!", Lisa said in a smug challenge.

Hermione never to back down from a challenge, took her phone from her jacket's secret pocket and looked up the meaning of flowers. And to her utter disbelief, Lisa was spot on with her interpretation of the flowers. Is it just a coincidence or is Harry trying to tell me something? She summoned a vase and carefully set the flowers inside it. She placed the vase on her desk and spent the rest of the day glancing at them while thinking about the symbolism of the roses. I love you intensely and my intentions are honorable. That can't be right can it?


	3. Chapter 3

SEDUCING HERMIONE

by: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Three

Harry had been wining and dining Hermione for the last five weeks. Sure, he didn't outright tell her it was a date but he spent all of his weekends with her in the guise of wanting to hang out, feeling lonely, or just needing her company. Hell! He even used the excuse that he needed her advice or opinion on something which being the brilliant best friend that she was, of course she relented. He didn't know if it was frustrating or down right amusing that Hermione had no clue that he's apparently just worming his way into her heart and well on the odd times, her bed or sofa. At times during movie nights or their long and deep conversations, they would fall asleep together and wake up to a new day with his arms around her. And that's exactly what is happening this fine Saturday morning…

Last night, Harry raided Hermione's apartment saying that he was craving Indian food and that Potter Manor can't really have food delivered because of the very strict wards, so he decided to have the food delivered to her place instead. He knew that Hermione left the ministry early since he subtly asked her secretary Lisa, who surprisingly understood his intentions toward her boss, for her schedule. After enjoying their meal together, he was sneakily able to engage Hermione in a long conversation while they enjoyed a bottle of wine. Apparently, they didn't even notice that they ended up sleeping together on her couch. Merlin, I could get use to this!

He was enjoying just snuggling Hermione and looking at her beautiful sleeping face but then he had an idea on how to up the ante of his seduction. Clearly, Hermione is too comfortable around him and didn't mind sleeping next to him. She also liked his company since she never showed that she was bored with him in all the time they spent together especially recently. So now I only have to get her physically attracted to me…

With an idea forming in his head, he carefully removed his arms around her to not wake her up and left the comfort of the couch and Hermione's warm delectable body. He walked towards the kitchen and pointed a finger around the area to silence it while he prepared breakfast and some coffee. After setting the platter of bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes along with the coffee on the dining table, he smiled when he saw that Hermione was still asleep. He pointed a finger around the living room and casted sound enhancement charms so that he could hear when she eventually wakes up. With that all set up, he went into her bedroom and went to take a shower.

Around fifteen minutes in the shower, the sound enhancing charm was triggered which means that Hermione is finally awake. He had a mischievous grin on his face as he turned the shower off and started his seduction.

"Good morning, Hermione!", he huskily whispered behind her ear since she was seated on one of the high stools by the counter near a window and just sipping coffee while looking at the view. Since Hermione lived in an upper-class apartment in the center of London, she has an amazing view of the city.

"Good morning, Harry!" she greeted enthusiastically with a bright smile as she faced him but she immediately paused when she saw that he was standing there in the middle of her kitchen, all naked except for a towel that was wrapped dangerously low on his hips with droplets of water falling from his wet hair to his chest and abs. Harry was mentally jumping up and down in joy when he saw her stare at his naked torso and specifically following the path of the droplets of water cascading down from his chest and to where the towel was wrapped on his hips. Hermione was slack jawed and just continued to stare at him and he smirked.

"See something you like, Madam Granger?", he said as he placed each elbow on one side of the counter to trap her in between them. Hermione's eyes were wide in shock since he was literally just a few inches from her and she gulped. She was blushing hard and clearly flustered but since this was Hermione Granger after all, she acted nonchalant. But Harry who knew her for so many years, wasn't fooled. He knew that his near nakedness and his proximity was getting to her.

"Well, as a matter of fact yes, I do see something I like. The London skyline just looks wonderful this morning, is it not?", she replied while glancing at the view and gesturing with her hand.

"Yes. I dare say the view from here is indeed breath-taking", he whispered as he looked into her eyes which made her blush once again.

"Come on, Harry. Let's eat breakfast. I'm starving!", she said with a chuckle that concealed her nervousness as she gently swatted his chest so that she could pass by him.

"Yes. Let's eat. For I'm absolutely ravenous", he replied which made her chuckle as she muttered about men and their appetites. Since her back was turned away from him as she grabbed plates and utensils, she didn't see the way the he was eyeing her up and down with his eyes feasting on her long legs and her perfectly round derriere. Oh sweetheart, I'm ravenous for you and not food. I can't wait 'til I can finally call you mine, have you in my bed, and wrap your long legs around my waist as I make love to you…

As they were seated on the table and helping themselves to the food he prepared, Harry couldn't help but get turned on as he was looking at her full round lips devour the sausage that he cooked. Eating was one of the things he loved and hated doing with Hermione. He loved the way she eats since it was so sexy the way she closes her eyes and savors the dish. It was a sight that's just perfect wanking material. Since he can't snog her senseless, or it's not his dick that she was devouring, but the sausage, he was just griping the edge of the table hard as he controls himself to not do anything that would make her run for the hills.

"Merlin! I love your cooking skills, Harry!", she complimented after savoring her bite.

"Well darling, if you sell your apartment and come live with me at the manor, I'll cook for you every single day", he said with a wink.

"Who knew Harry Potter is so flirty in the morning?", she was shaking her head as she was chuckling at his antics.

"I'm serious you know. It would save you a lot of money since you wouldn't have to pay rent anymore. Plus, I'm an amazing cook and you can even kiss the chef. I got to get paid after all!", he was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and she snorted.

"Assuming I agree to your crazy idea Mr. Potter, how do you think the woman you're supposed to be wooing to marry you is going to feel about you sharing your manor with me", she playfully argued.

"Hmmm… that does pose a problem doesn't it?", he said while playfully attempting a contemplative look.

"Ah-huh!", she said sarcastically but he could see she was smiling.

"Hey! I have a brilliant solution to that!", he acted as if he just had an epiphany.

"Pray tell kind sir as to what that solution is?", he was happy that she was just laughing along with this.

"Well, Madam Granger, the pertinent solution to our dilemma is simple really", he said in his best imitation of her Hogwarts days know-it-all voice.

"Well, do enlighten me oh so brilliant one?", it was such a joy to see her laugh and relaxed.

"Madam Granger, I am highly disappointed that a genius such as yourself cannot figure it out. What a shame", he said mockingly. He laughed when she threw a piece of bacon at him which he immediately caught with his superb reflexes.

"Since you clearly have it all figured out, why don't you tell me. Seems some of us are lagging behind in the brains department this fine morning", she said sarcastically but her eyes with shining with laughter.

"Why, isn't it obvious? You, Madam Granger, sell your apartment, marry me, and we'll live the rest of our lives together at my manor. Merlin, for someone so intelligent, you can't figure that out? How horrifying!", he said dramatically.

"That is indeed a brilliant idea kind sir but you seem to be forgetting one tiny little detail", she said playfully.

"Pray tell?", he was still playing along and he was astounded that she didn't get flustered at his suggestion of her marrying him. I'm not really sure if her lack of a reaction is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Why, Mr. Potter, you seem to have forgotten that the definition of a house mate and a wife are polar opposites", she chuckled.

"Do expound on the definitions then Madam Granger, since us mere mortals seem to believe that a wife is just a specific type of house mate".

"Shame how someone so powerful such as yourself, do not even know the mere basics. Very well, since I'm feeling gracious, I'll indulge you. While a wife can indeed be classified as a specific form of house mate, it entails an even bigger definition. House mates can be friends or even strangers that share a living space and the financial costs together while a wife shares that and much much more", she said in her know-it-all voice.

"Ohhh… I'm liking the sound of this much much more", he said suggestively.

"Merlin! You have too much energy this morning! You're not drunk, are you? When did you get so flirty?", she chuckled.

"Hey! I'm not drunk. I'm just enjoying this", he pouted.

"Really though, thanks for preparing breakfast Harry. Merlin knows I can only cook passably."

"Passably?", he challenged.

"Hey! I can cook breakfast you know!", she feigned offence.

"Mione, shoving items in a microwave or a steam cooker, is not necessarily part of cooking skills", he said patronizingly.

"Well not all of us could be the great Harry Potter, now can we?", she snorted and he laughed.

"Of course not! Not everyone deserves this level of awesomeness!", he preened.

"Well oh so awesome one, how's your progress with the woman you're supposed to be wooing to marry you? From the way I see it, you're not making much progress I believe", she playfully mocked.

"I'm offended that you have any doubts in my ability to woo the woman of my dreams, Madam Granger!", he had a hand to his chest.

"Well you have been spending a lot of time with me lately as you said since you were feeling lonely and what not, thus, I take it to mean that your charms must be failing you this time", she teased.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so certain, Madam Granger. I am quite positive that I'm making steady progress on this one. The woman wouldn't even know what hit her when she finally lands on my bed", he grinned evilly while rubbing his hands together.

"Arggh! Too much information, you normal average horny bloke!", she scoffed while he laughed.

"I am so sorry for having offended your delicate womanly sensibilities Madam Granger, but I hate to break it to you darling, the world is filled with normal average horny blokes".

"Oh, please! Seeing as most of the people I worked with in the ministry are blokes, I am highly aware of that fact!", she huffed.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it!", he teased.

"Well as I'm not seeing anyone, and I haven't been in a relationship for a very long time, I really can't tell", she admitted. Harry felt that since their banter is drawing to a close, and the topic is getting serious, it was now the right time to ask her one of his important questions.

"Seriously though, Mione, why is a smart, beautiful, successful woman such as yourself still even single?", he was looking into her eyes intently so that she wouldn't doge the question.

"Harry, you know why", she sighed.

"Mione, if I knew, I wouldn't ask."

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because men don't really find me attractive. Or I'm just too serious for them. Or too intimidating. Or too successful. Or I'm just not the type that men flock to. Take your pick", she shrugged.

"Let me get this straight. You think that you're single because you don't think your attractive? Merlin, woman! Are you out of your mind?", he was dumbfounded. How could someone so brilliant be so damn stupid?

"Please! I'm not exactly known as the pretty one, am I? The smart reliable one, that's me. The brave one, yes, that's me. I'm just not the dateable one and well it's fine", she said as if she wasn't affected at all. Harry saw through the façade however. In all the years he has known Hermione, he never thought that she saw herself as the not "dateable" one. Merlin! I would cut my own arm off just to get a single night on the sheets with you and I would do anything just to get you to marry me. What the fuck is going on in that mind of yours, sweetheart!

Harry just sat there looking at Hermione with a piercing stare and he could tell that she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She was fidgeting in her seat and avoiding his eyes since he was giving her a look that she's never seen from him before. It was a smoldering sensual look that Harry gives her when he knows that she isn't looking or when she's far enough from him for her to not notice his emerald green eyes devouring her.

"Hermione?", he said huskily.

"Yes, Harry?", she finally had to courage to look straight into his eyes now.

"Could you hold out a hand for me please?", she didn't understand where he was going with this but extended her hand anyway. Hermione gasped as she felt him hold her hand securely in his large calloused one and they suddenly disappeared from her kitchen.

"Harry! What are you doing?", Hermione was shocked as they arrived at the master suite of Potter Manor and Harry was determinedly walking with a firm hold on her wrist dragging her to a wall. Since she was cornered, her back was pressed and she was trapped in between Harry's chiseled arms.

"Quiet, Hermione! And you listen to me you exasperating woman!", he started and she nodded. She never really feared Harry before since he was always kind and gentle with her, but there was something predatory with the way he was looking at her that was dangerous. Of course, she knew he wouldn't hurt her deliberately, but if she didn't quiet down, he might just attack her. As to what the attack is going to be, she is both scared yet curious to find out.

"First and foremost, how could you bloody think that you are not dateable or fuck, pretty enough to attract any man? Merlin! I would give my own arm just to be able to spend one night on the sheets with you!", his emerald green eyes were sparkling with lust, danger, and a little bit of anger. She was about to retort about his crudeness but the look in his eyes shut her up. Merlin! I have to quiet down if I want to leave this room with my virginity intact!

"Second of all, did it ever occur to you that men might just be intimidated by your brilliance and presence that the thought of asking you out just scares them? Come on, Hermione. You're the brightest witch of the age for fuck's sake and not to mention that drop-dead gorgeous body of yours! Of course, men are scared to approach you! Fuck! I'm bloody scared to ask you out on a date and I've known you since we were eleven! Don't you see it?", he was clearly exasperated with her but she knew that he was about to snap.

"Sorry", she whispered.

"What are you even saying sorry for?", he chuckled mirthlessly as his eyes still sparkled with lust and exasperation.

"I don't know. You just seem angry is all", she shrugged.

"Of course, I'm angry Hermione. How could you think so low of yourself?", he growled.

"I – I don't know", she stuttered.

"Merlin, Hermione! How could you insult the woman I'm going to marry by thinking that you're not attractive enough!", he continued with his monologue.

"The woman that you're going to marry?", she gasped.

"I love you Hermione. I have loved you all my life. Given that I just discovered it nine bloody years ago, but still! You can't insult yourself, the woman I love, in front of me!", he whispered as one of his hands cradled her face.

"Are you serious? But, but, you love me like a sister! I heard you tell Ron at the -", she can't believe what he was saying.

"Oh? You heard that then? Didn't it ever occur to you that I had to say that because we were in a war? And I needed him to help us defeat Voldemort!", he was clearly angry again so she decided to shut up. Hermione gasped as Harry pressed himself closer to her and she could feel something hard poking her stomach. She may be a virgin and innocent, but even she's not that naïve to understand what was poking her.

"Feel that, Hermione? Do you honestly think I see you as a sister if just by being this close to you, you affect me like this?", he whispered in her ear and he pressed his erection even closer which made her blush.

"Damn it! I feel like a bastard for confessing my feelings like this. Merlin, if you only knew the naughty things that goes inside my head every time I think of you", he admitted.

"How long?", she whispered as she slowly understood the things he was confessing.

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt like this?"

"You mean how long have I been fantasizing about taking your bloody clothes off, take you on my bed, and make love to you?", he confirmed and she could only nod since she isn't used to hearing Harry speak like this.

"It's embarrassing to admit but you were the first star of my wanking fantasies. Third year. After all, I've always known you were a girl what with you hugging me and I can feel your tits pressing against me", he smirked at her since she blushed even harder.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I can't really say, hey Hermione, I wanked to thoughts of you this morning, can I?", he said sarcastically.

"Good point", she agreed which made him chuckle. Harry pressed his face on her neck and she could feel him lightly biting on the skin there. Don't tell me he's going to confess to being a vampire too!

"Harry, what are you doing?", he asked since he was just there chuckling and biting on her neck.

"Just hold still or keep making me laugh. I'm holding on to the edge of my control here", he groaned.

"You're not a vampire, are you? Since you're biting my neck and all?", she couldn't help but ask him since his confessions had all been really shocking. So if he was a vampire, then that would sort of make sense as well. She could feel him shaking with laughter and despite the awkwardness of the situation she can't help but smile.

"No, I'm not a vampire. Your blood is safe with me. But I could suck on, yes, I'd love to suck on this", he said as he poked her left breast and she rolled her eyes as she muttered about horny blokes which made him laugh again.

"So, you're fine now?", she asked a couple of minutes later when she felt his laughter subside.

"Well, I'm in much better control of my desire to jump you that's for sure", he replied before placing one last kiss on her neck.

"Okay, so can you let me go now", she said awkwardly. Harry lifted his head from the crook of her neck and smirked.

"What are you smirking at?", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh sweetheart, you look even more beautiful with my mark", he said smugly.

"What mark? Harry Potter what did you do to me!", she demanded. He held her hand and tugged her towards the large mirror in his walk-in closet and she gasped.

"You gave me a love bite? How could you do such a thing?", she smacked his chest while he just laughed.

"Hey be glad that I just gave you a love bite and I didn't just take you on my bed right then and there".

"How can I go to the ministry like this?"

"Sweetheart, it was your brilliant idea to cast preventive spells that will detect glamour charms, Polyjuice potion, and any form of physical alterations", he reminded her.

"I hate you Harry Potter!", she was clearly annoyed at his antics.

"That's too bad, because I am madly in love with you Hermione Granger, or shall I say future Mrs. Potter", he said with a wink.

"Hold your horses. I didn't agree to marrying you or anything."

"Oh, I know sweetheart. But I'll wear you down. You've never been able to resist me after all". He was so cocky and so damn confident that she was really getting annoyed with him.

"Since we're in your closet, why don't you put on a shirt or something", she huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. Since that act unknowingly makes her chest look even more prominent, his eyes were immediately glued to the sleeveless tank top.

"Stop being so modest 'Mione. I know you like the view."

"Clearly not as much as you like looking at me", she said sarcastically.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's a given. I could stare at you for hours." She willed herself not to blush but his perverted words just make her so flustered.

"Who knew you could be such a perv, Harry?", she said rhetorically.

"Hermione, you're just too innocent for your own good", he nonchalantly retorted.

"So, when should I go to your parents' house to ask for permission to marry you?", she knew he was being serious about this question by the tone of his voice.

"Harry, I'm not sure about how I feel about this yet. You know I love you, but I need some time to think if I love you like the way you love me", she sighed. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she really wanted to be honest with him. She looked at Harry and he seemed unaffected by her statement. In fact, looking at his eyes, all she could see was determination and resolve.

"Hermione, how about a little wager?", he said with mischief and she started to feel scared. A mischievous Harry is not to be taken lightly; he was a second-generation marauder after all.

"I'm listening", she decided to not show fear.

"Let me pleasure you this morning so that you can personally evaluate for yourself if you feel the spark between us. I promise we won't go all the way. Just snogging, petting, and some other things. If after what happens, you don't feel a connection with me, then I'll give up and we remain best friends. If you feel the spark, then automatically you officially become my girlfriend. What do you say?", he said with a challenging glint in his eye. Damn you Potter! You just had to make it a challenge, didn't you?

"Whatever happens, no hard feelings?", she confirmed.

"Of course. So, do we have a deal?", he said with a hand extended out for a handshake. Hermione looked at his determined emerald green eyes and sighed.

"Deal", she took his hand to shake it but he pulled her to his chest, cradled her face with one hand and locked their lips together in the hottest kiss she had ever experienced in her entire life. Merlin!


	4. Chapter 4

SEDUCING HERMIONE

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Four

Harry captured Hermione's lips for the very first time and groaned. He has waited nine long years for this ever since he discovered his true feelings for her, and well, his dick waited much longer since he was just thirteen when he first started having not so innocent thoughts about her. Merlin! This must be what heaven feels like!

He wants to savor this first kiss for the rest of his life because well, it could definitely be his last assuming the worst-case scenario would happen. Damn if my performance is not satisfying enough for Hermione, then this will be the only time I could be with her like this. Of course, since Harry Potter never gave up on anything once he sets his mind to it, then Hermione Jean Granger is in for multiple orgasms this morning. He would not give up until he could convince her that they have a spark inside the bedroom. This will be a difficult mission, given that he was sure Hermione would fight his advances to the best of her ability. The bloody witch hates losing as much as he does, but he will give this all he got until she would beg him to just take her.

His tongue is currently licking her bottom lip asking for entrance. To his surprise, she parted her lips for him and he could actually feel his hard cock weep with pre-cum just as he tastes the sweetness of her tongue. Down boy! Don't get too excited. We have to put her pleasure first so that she will keep coming back for more, he mentally strengthened his resolve. As he caressed Hermione's curves while not breaking the connection of their lips, he maneuvered them out of his walk-in closet towards the direction of his king sized four poster bed. When they reached the edge of the bed, he gently lowered her down on the mattress with their lips still locked in the hottest kiss of his life. Merlin! If I only had the bloody balls to ask her out years ago, we could've been doing this for years now! Harry was so lost at the sensation of Hermione's luscious mouth, the warmth of her delectable body, and the softness of her skin, he almost wept when she suddenly pulled away.

"Wait, Harry! Wait", she whispered breathlessly.

"What is it, sweetheart?", he asked impatiently.

"We need rules", she breathed.

"Fine. What do you want?", he rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to even think of rules at a time like this.

"No penetration. No love bites on visible areas. You'll stop as soon as I tell you to", she said sternly which made him chuckle. Merlin how I love this impossibly annoying bossy woman!

"That's it?", he smirked. That gives me way too much leeway sweetheart! I'll have you screaming my name in no time…

"Well, yes. But how do we know who wins or loses the wager though?", she was biting her bottom lip and there was a slight frown on her face.

"If you scream my name in ecstasy, I win", he cockily said before pecking her on the lips.

"Don't sound so cocky, Potter. I'll have you know that I don't even scream in pain", Harry knew that she was just trying to deflate his ego and bravado since she was afraid of losing to him. With the way he could feel how hard her nipples were straining her tank top, he was surely going to win this in no time. You're mine Hermione Granger! And it's about time you discover that you've always been meant to be mine… Harry just proceeded to snog her senseless while he coaxed her legs to part for him so he could get closer. Once she moaned into his mouth and unconsciously parted her legs, he smirked. Victory is just around the corner…

"Oh, you won't be screaming in pain, Madam Granger. I'll have you screaming in pleasure!", Hermione shivered with arousal as she felt Harry whisper on her ear before he proceeded to tease her earlobe with little licks and bites. His mouth then rained kisses down her jaw and her neck making her bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure when she felt him blow air on the side of her neck he lavished with little kisses. Merlin! Why did I ever agree to this wager! At the rate this is going and to think we're just getting started, I might as well give my consent to marry this horny bastard!

"God, you are so damn beautiful!", she heard him whisper as he kissed her neck once again while she felt one of his hands lowering the straps of the tank top she was wearing. Hermione chuckled when she felt his frustration with the straps, but then she gasped when he wandlessly vanished her clothing and she was left lying on his bed in her lacy red strapless bra and shorts.

"Wow", Hermione was blushing so hard as she saw him stare at her chest like a starving and thirsty man who just found an oasis. She never really saw herself as a beautiful and attractive woman before but the way he was looking at her made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Stop staring, Harry. It's quite rude", she whispered.

"How could you think of yourself as unattractive when you take my breath away?", he looked into her eyes before he captured her lips once again. This time it was filled with gentleness and she just closed her eyes to savor the sensation of his lips on hers and his hands caressing her breasts. His lips were gliding from her jaw to her neck again and this time, it settled on the valley between her breasts. She felt one of his hands tug her bra down and she moaned when his tongue licked her right nipple while his other hand fondled the left. Harry suckled her right breast in his mouth and she gasped as his other hand slowly pulled her shorts down. When he bit her right nipple and squeezed her left breast, she lost it.

"Harry!", she screamed in pleasure. She felt him smile as he continued his mouth's ministrations on her right breast as he fully lowered her shorts down her legs, to her feet, and tossed it somewhere in his bedroom. His hands reached for the clasp of her bra and he tossed it aside as well. Hermione felt her body was on fire and she knew that she was blushing all over. She was now laying on a man's bed in just her red lace knickers and from the look in his eyes, he'll discard that last item of clothing soon. Who would have thought that twenty-nine-year-old virgin, Hermione Granger, would first bare her naked body to the most eligible bachelor of the wizarding world, her best friend, Harry James Potter?

Hermione is well aware of the fact that she already lost the wager the very instant she screamed his name awhile ago. So, as she lay there in her knickers, she decided to just screw the consequences and to just enjoy it. As she anticipated what Harry will do next, she gasped when she felt him tug at her left hand which made her sit up on the mattress. He roughly pulled her close to his chest and proceeded to snog the daylights out of her. She groaned into the kiss as her bare skin came into contact with his naked chest while she wrapped her hands around his neck. Harry's right hand was alternately caressing her breasts while his left was squeezing her barely covered bum since she was wearing very skimpy knickers.

"You just had to wear a thong, don't you, woman! Merlin, you'll be the death of me", he growled before lowering his mouth to her left breast and she gasped since he wandlessly vanished her knickers.

"Harry! Why did you vanish my knickers!", she was outraged despite her eyes rolling at the back of her head due to his mouth's assault on her left nipple.

"I didn't vanish them sweetheart, I just hid them in my drawer", he chuckled while still licking her nipple and his hands squeezing her now bare arse.

"Why – did – you- do that?", she stuttered as she felt one of his hands leave her bum to now graze on her core.

"Oh just a keepsake. Or wanking material. Take your pick", he looked into her eyes, with his emerald green ones sparking with lust and mischief before making a show of sensually licking her left nipple.

"My God! Harry!", she screamed both in arousal and frustration which made him chuckle.

"Enough foreplay, I can only take so much. And you sweetheart, are so bloody gorgeous!", he growled before he gently pushed her on the bed again. Hermione yelped when she saw him remove the towel from his waist and her eyes widened in both fear and excitement at his massive erection. It was long, hard, thick, and she would call it a beautiful symbol of his masculinity if only she weren't so scared of how much it would hurt if he made love to her.

"See something you like, Madam Granger?", he smirked and she raised her eyes from his erection to look at his face.

"You – you – you said no penetration!", she stammered her reminder.

"Oh, I know. And I won't break the rules. I just thought it was fair for you to see me naked since I'm feasting my eyes on your delectable naked body", he winked.

"Harry!", she said in outrage.

"What? I'm just being honest. I'm a normal average horny bloke remember? And you're a delectable, gorgeous, curvaceous woman", he huskily whispered into her ear and she blushed since the last four words were punctuated by him grabbing each of her breasts, her bum, and finally cupping her moist core. Harry covered her body with his own and settled himself on both his elbows to not crush her. Since she was trapped, she could only stare into his emerald green eyes that were shining with lust, joy, and love. Merlin! How did I ever not notice this before?

"You really do love me, don't you?", she blurted out as she was mesmerized by the emotions she could see in his eyes.

"Yes, very much. So, don't you dare break my heart, Ms. Granger. I've waited nine years you know? And I've loved you all my life", he said in all seriousness. Hermione felt a tear fell down her cheek which he gently wiped away immediately.

"What's wrong sweetheart?", he asked with concern.

"Nothing. It's just I never thought that someone would love me you know. And well, I was fine with it, honest, since I had love from my parents and my friends. Not to mention that I was so happy with the way my career is progressing anyway. And then you shocked me with your horny version of a confession", she chuckled and he laughed.

"And well, it just seems so surreal you know", she continued with a sigh.

"You still don't believe that I love you?", he said with disbelief and she quickly shook her head in denial.

"No, of course I believe you. I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it when you touch me. Not to mention I can feel how much you want me", she rolled her eyes at the last one which made him laugh even harder.

"I hear a but coming", he said as his laughter died down.

"I'll keep my word Harry. You won the wager after all. I'll be your girlfriend. But I hope you give me some time before I say yes to marrying you. I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer", she cupped his face with both her hands.

"Of course, I'll wait Hermione. But although, you shouldn't give up so easily", he said mischievously.

"Give up on what?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You know, winning the wager", he said playfully.

"What? I already screamed twice remember?", she scoffed.

"Oh, but Madam Granger, we've not even started yet", he was wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"So, pray tell me what we were doing then?"

"That was me just taking my damn sweet time taking your clothes off", he winked.

"Seriously?", she said with disbelief and he laughed.

"Merlin, I love your innocence but I'm afraid I have to corrupt it", he said dramatically.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Hermione", he said in a voice full of emotion before he proceeded to snog her senseless once again. After that hot melding of their lips and tongues, Harry's mouth was on her breasts again alternately pleasuring them. One of his hands caressed her stomach and her belly button, and then it reached lower. As his hands teasingly grazed on her moist core, all she could do was moan his name in pleasure.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?", he asked while looking into her eyes from his position near her breasts.

"Ready for what?", she answered dazedly.

"Why for the main event of course", he winked.

"The main ev-", whatever she was about to say was forgotten and all she could do was close her eyes and bite her lower lip as she felt one of his hands rubbing on her clit and his mouth moved tantalizing closer and closer to her core. At the first flick of his tongue on her clit, she screamed his name as her first orgasm came in ripples.

Harry Potter had died and gone to heaven as he continued to pleasure the future Mrs. Potter with his tongue and fingers as his eyes were looking at her face contorted with pleasure. It was the fulfillment of all his deepest sexual fantasies - a naked sweaty Hermione Granger writhing in her orgasm from his ministrations. And before she orgasmed, she finally consented to be my girlfriend! Maybe by this time next year, she'll be pregnant with our first baby. Or maybe we're on our honeymoon and I'm pounding my hard cock inside her tight no-longer-a-virgin cunt on the beach of some tropical island. As he continued to pleasure the love of his life, he used his free hand to grip his erection and he started stroking hard, up and down his shaft. He spread the precum all over to smoothen his masturbation as he continued to suck the juices from Hermione's dripping core. He was so caught up in her taste on his tongue, the smell of her sex on his nose, and his hand on his cock that he was shocked when he felt her hand grip his hair and lift his head from her core. He looked up and he couldn't help but smirk. She was flushed with arousal, her nipples were hard, she was drenched in sweat, and her pupils were dilated in pleasure. Her brunette curls were wildly spread on his pillows and he felt like a god.

"Harry! Stop! Can't take anymore!", she struggled with her words as she was quivering from the intensity of her orgasms.

"One last lick to clean up down here, sweetheart", he said with a wink and he chuckled when he saw her blush. He went down on her just to lick her clean then lick some of her juices that coated his fingers. He moved up the bed and captured her mouth in a searing kiss.

"You look so hot when you come, love. So much hotter than even in my wildest fantasies", he whispered into her ear before gathering her into his arms for a snuggle.

"Harry?", she looked up from his chest.

"Hmmm?"

"You're still aroused", she said while her cheeks were filled with her blushes.

"Well, you can't blame a bloke, love. I'm finally snuggling naked with the woman of my dreams after all", he chuckled.

"But didn't you? You know?", she inquired while her eyes were reflecting curiosity and innocence.

"No, I didn't come yet", he chuckled as he thought about how nice it is going to be to show her the hidden carnal pleasures of life. My dear sweet innocent, Hermione. 

"Doesn't it hurt?" That question just made him laugh even more. Merlin! I'm such a lucky bastard to have someone so innocently beautiful in my life.

"I'm only concerned you're in pain you know. You don't have to laugh!", she huffed as she slapped his chest.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not laughing at you. I'm just thanking my lucky stars since I'm so bloody lucky to have you in my life", he told her then he kissed the top of her head.

"Well maybe you should wank now or something just to you know", she gestured to his erection.

"I have a better idea but only if you will allow me to. If not, then I'll wank", he shrugged.

"What better idea?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I could rub off on you."

"How's that possible?", she asked with an innocence that made his cock ache even harder.

"Lie on your back and spread your legs for me", he whispered. To his surprise, she actually complied. Thank heavens for the lucky stars that gave me this gorgeous, innocent, and curious woman in my life!

He positioned himself in between her legs as he spread them wider. Looking up to see her face, he was filled with love and joy that she actually trusted him this much. He wrapped her legs around his waist and started rubbing his dick across her folds, rubbing it up and down her opening. It was bloody torture to be so close to pounding inside of her warmth but the pleasure of rubbing his cock against her wet pussy was too damn good. Since he had been hard for a long time ever since he port keyed them into his bedroom, he exploded in no less than three minutes from rubbing himself on her slit. It was the strongest orgasm of his life and to think there was no penetration involved! He always imagined what sex with Hermione would be like. Now that he had a taste, he can confidently say that reality is so much better than his fantasies.

As he come down from his high, he pecked her on the lips and snuggled with her once again. Of course, being Hermione, she just had to make a comment on something.

"Wow! I didn't think that was possible", she broke the silence and he chuckled.

"Oh sweetheart, there is so much for you to learn. And I feel so damn lucky to be the bloke who gets to show you the pleasures of making love", he kissed the top of her head.

"Harry? This is a dumb question but, I still am a virgin, right? Since technically we didn't…", she averted her eyes but he gently held her chin to look at him.

"Yes, technically speaking you are a corrupted virgin, my love", he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay", she was biting her lip which meant that she was thinking.

"You don't regret it do you?"

"No, I don't regret it. I just, well, I made a promise to my grandmother that I wouldn't lose my virginity before marriage", she admitted shyly.

"Oh, love! Come here! I'll wait for you okay? We'll only go all the way when you're already wearing my wedding ring on your finger", he reassured her as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? You seem to be, well, really enthusiastic about this", she shrugged.

"I didn't scare you, did I?", he said with worry.

"No, no you didn't. You were very gentle yet at the same time hot with me. I just worry that you can't wait since, well you are more experienced and well, you know", she avoided his eyes but he clearly understood what she was saying.

"Hermione, I waited for you for nine years to notice me. I'll wait some more until you're ready. And I promise you will get to honor your promise to your grandmother. Besides, we can always do other things", he said with a wink.

"I still can't believe that I did that with you", she chuckled.

"Am I really that bad, Madam Granger?", he pouted.

"You're fishing, Mr. Potter", she snorted.

"Remember what I said earlier, at your apartment during breakfast?"

"Hmmm?", she looked into his eyes as she rested her chin on his chest.

"I told you that the woman I intend to marry won't know what hit her when she lands on my bed", he teased, after all, he can't help but to feel smug about this.


	5. Chapter 5

SEDUCING HERMIONE

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter Five

Harry Potter has never recalled a particular time in his life where he was this happy. One month of "officially" being Hermione Granger's boyfriend was filled with so much laughter, witty banter, and making love with her is always a grand experience unlike any other. Of course, he was very serious in helping her keep the promise of saving her virginity for marriage, so they never went all the way yet. Which was fine with him, in all honesty, because the more worked up she gets during "sexy times", he was very certain that one day she'd just drag him to the altar to get married. It was a perfectly subtle yet cunning plan. The future Mrs. Potter's chastity vow is even helping speed up his plans of convincing her to get married soon.

Harry was sitting in his office, counting the minutes until it's time for him to visit his beautiful girlfriend so that they could meet up for lunch. As he was thinking about his schemes to expedite the day of their wedding, he smiled like a lunatic as he recalled a funny memory…

"Harry! You're a god!", Hermione said in ragged breaths after she came down from her high and snuggled into him.

"Really, love? I'm that good?", he asked with a smirk while sensually dragging a finger from her lips and down to her breasts that was still heaving from her orgasms.

"You know your good, Potter", she snorted.

"How good?", he continued to fish while his fingers were now teasing her clit. She caught his fingers and held it away from her still hyper-sensitized core.

"Don't think I am not aware of what you're doing, Potter", she mock glared at him.

"What am I doing, love?", he said innocently.

"You're seducing me again", she huffed.

"Well, is it working?", this time he was using his feet to lazily glide on her left leg.

"Merlin! Can't a woman get a break around here?", she rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault that my cock just loves being near you, sweetheart", he said suggestively as he pressed his reawakening erection near her still glistening slit.

"So crude!", she said in mock outrage.

"You know you can't resist me Madam Granger", he said cockily.

"Seriously Harry! Who would have thought you were this horny all the time!", she laughed.

"Sure, blame the bloke. If only certain women weren't so oblivious, I wouldn't be so sexually frustrated for the last decade", he sighed dramatically.

"Oh, please! Like you didn't have you fair share of conquests", she glared at him.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is the great Hermione Granger jealous because of plain old me?", he fluttered his eyes playfully.

"Well you did date around a lot. But it's alright", she shrugged.

"They don't mean a thing to me, you know."

"Harry! How can you say that? Those women must have felt something for you to be with you!", she swatted his chest.

"Actually Hermione, my flavors of the month or whatever you call them, know where they stand with me. I always tell them at the onset that I'm not open to anything serious. It's just something casual. Besides, they are just after the chance to be seen on Harry Potter's arm. They don't really care about me", he explained.

"I just can't understand why women would agree to a setup like that. It's like a heart break waiting to happen", she sighed.

"Well some women just like to be seen on the arm of popular men, love. Maybe it makes them feel gorgeous or something. Merlin! Some women just attack me with their lips when I go to clubs and if I'm drunk enough with pent up sexual frustration, I go along with it. Not my proudest moments true, but I can't just jump you, can I? That could totally destroy our friendship and you are the most important person in the world to me", he looked into her eyes so she could see his sincerity.

"So, all this time it was my fault that you were dating around? Merlin! I owe those women an apology. No wonder I could feel all of them hate me. In fact, in your long dating history, only Ginny became a friend. And when you broke up, she was hostile with me before she came around due to dating Draco. Even Cho Chang still glares at me from time to time", she was shaking her head in disbelief at the revelation.

"I'm sorry you felt that they hated you at some point, love. It's actually my fault. I mean I didn't sleep with all of them but to those I did, it's embarrassing but, but, I -", he was blushing and he was having a hard time opening up about this.

"Come now, Harry. No need to be shy", she coerced with a playful smile.

"The reason their mad at you is I usually cry out your name when I come. Bloody hell! This is so embarrassing!", he avoided looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What? That's so offensive on the part of the woman!", she said in shock.

"Well not all the time, just -", she raised an eyebrow to challenge him to admit the truth.

"Fine! Most of the time it happens. I get slapped or punched. And then the relationship is over", he confessed.

"And all this time, I thought you only saw me as a sister! That is the reason why I am so comfortable around you since I thought all our interactions were innocent", she was really astounded at the revelations.

"You're not grossed out now, are you?"

"Well no, not really. It's just, Merlin, Harry! You should have told me all this time! How embarrassing! I even let you give me back massages while half naked on my bed. I visit your house in my night clothes to get a book. We sometimes work out together and I'm only wearing sports bras and tight shorts! And all this time you were in love with me!", she was gob smacked.

"I know, I'm so sorry for being a bloody coward, love. But you are so beautiful and so perfect and I just get so tongue tied around you. And you never seemed interested in me or any other bloke for that matter. And I honestly am disgusted with myself for perving on you all this time", he sighed in shame.

"Well, I understand and I'm sorry for being oblivious too. I didn't how hard it must have been for you", she just hugged him tight.

"I know I don't deserve you Hermione, but I, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to prove I'm worthy of you", he kissed the top of her head.

"You deserve to be happy, Harry, after all you've been through, Merlin knows how much you deserve to be. And if being with me makes you happy, then so be it. It's quite flattering for a woman to be pined for so long by THE Harry James Potter anyway", her last statement was teasing.

"Well you really can't blame a bloke. THE Hermione Jean Granger is quite the catch after all", he tickled her and she squirmed giggling.

"Harry! Stop!", she was laughing so hard. By now she was trapped in between his arms and he was on top of her. The look in his eyes was filled with so much love and desire.

"I love you Hermione. So much", he said before pecking her on the lips.

"Harry - I"

"Don't say it until you're certain, love. I'll wait", he smiled.

"I'm getting there Harry. I'm getting there."

"I know, love. But in the meantime, this can't wait", he said before capturing her lips while caressing her left nipple once again.

"Harry!", her giggles were then replaced by moans as he seduced her once again.

"Earth to Potter!", Harry's musings were interrupted by someone who entered his office.

"Malfoy, what can I do for you this fine morning?", he said with a smirk.

"Merlin, Potter! I know that you no longer suffer from blue balls for pining after Granger for so long, but could you keep the glow toned down a bit? Granger has a reputation to maintain after all", Draco Malfoy drawled.

"I'm not glowing. Besides, can't a bloke just be happy to see his friend?", he said sarcastically.

"Oh, please! I know that look! You're fantasizing about Granger again and counting the minutes 'til you see her. It's pathetically cute you know? Merlin, hope she never wises up and dump your sorry arse, eh?", the blonde ferret teased.

"Sod off, Malfoy! But seriously, what can I do for you?"

"These are the documents that need to be perused by the auror department for the details of the world cup. After you and the chief reviews them, have Hermione sign it for approval before securing the concurrence of the minister."

"Alright. Thanks for sending them over."

"Seriously though, Potter. I'm really happy for you! At least you've finally grew some bloody balls and asked Hermione to be your girlfriend. It was just pathetic looking at the most eligible bachelor of the wizarding world pining after the brightest witch of the age for what, a decade?", Draco smirked and Harry blushed.

"How did you know that?"

"Well I'm not oblivious, Potter. And my wife always knew that it's Hermione Granger's pretty arse that you've wanted since like forever", Draco teased.

"Merlin! Am I really that obvious?", he blurted out loud.

"Ah, yes you are, Potter. It's really a mystery as to why Granger never knew that you've always been balls deep in lust with her. Maybe she finally just took a pity on you, eh?", Malfoy chuckled.

"Maybe so, but hey, as long as she marries me, it's alright!", he played along.

"So, when are you making an honest woman out of our formidable DMLE head?"

"Well I already have the ring. Hell! I've had it with me for five years. I'll round up a night out with the rest of the blokes and I'll ask for your ideas as to how I'll ask the question. I already asked permission from her parents last week."

"Good of you to move fast, Potter, on tying the knot with Granger. This has gone on for what? Since Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! I've loved that woman for all my life it seems", he shrugged with a fond smile.

"Well, time for you to get up for lunch and meet up with Hermione, then?", Draco gestured to the clock on the wall.

"See you on Wednesday for blokes' night out, Malfoy", he mock saluted before leaving his office.

"Always knew Potter and Granger would end up together. Bloke's been following her like a lost puppy since Hogwarts after all", Harry heard Draco mutter while chuckling and he just shook his head. It is time to see the love of my life once again…

"Hello lo-, Madam Granger!", Harry immediately changed his greeting upon seeing that Hermione was with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Good noon, Minister", Harry added as an afterthought which made the Minister chuckle.

"Good noon, Harry. It seems your lunch date is already here, Hermione. I must have kept you longer than I thought", the minister teased.

"I, we, I, he-he", Hermione said awkwardly.

"It's quite alright, Hermione. Despite the rule of interoffice dating, Harry doesn't directly report to you after all. Besides, this is a long time coming isn't it?", the minister said with a wink before heading for the door.

"Oh, do invite me to your wedding when it happens", the minister added before closing the door.

"Well, that was awkward", Harry said.

"Tell me about it".

"So, love, ready to go?", Harry asked after kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay. But can we eat somewhere private? I have something to talk to you about", she said as they headed out. Harry proudly held her hand as they walked towards the floo network.

They were once again seated at one of the tables in their favorite bistro in Hogsmeade. After giving out their orders, Hermione started to fidget and Harry chuckled.

"What is it, love?"

"Harry, I… I have a favor to ask", she started.

"Consider it done", he shrugged.

"You don't even know what I'm asking yet!"

"Well, you know I'd do anything for you so", he shrugged.

"Right. But this is embarrassing", she was playing with her glass.

"Just spill it, love. It can't be that bad after all that we've been through", he reassured her.

"Okay. I, well, my mother sent me a message earlier. She said that there was an invite from my primary school. It's a, something like a reunion and what not. And well, given that she still sometimes runs into the parents of my classmates, she got tired of them making it seem like I didn't accomplish anything in life due to the statute of secrecy and all that. So, she replied on my behalf and confirmed my attendance. And well, I was the top of my class -"

"Of course, you are", he fondly interrupted and she glared at him.

"As I was saying, I was top of my class and I didn't really have any friends growing up. You know they called me weirdo, nerd, well, you remember how I was a skinny runt with buck-teeth and bushy hair back then. And well, to sum it all up, my mum just wants me to show them up because she's tired of having to defend me from the judgmental and harsh insinuations", she admitted.

"Oh, love! I'm so sorry you had to endure bullying as a kid. And while I totally agree with your mum that you have to show them up, how can I actually help?", he took her hand in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Will you go with me?", she said sheepishly which was just so cute.

"Of course, I will. That's a given!"

"There is a catch though."

"What catch?"

"My mum sort of boasted that I was dating Lord Potter", she muttered shyly while avoiding his eyes. If only she didn't look so cute in her embarrassment, he would have laughed. Hermione Granger really isn't used to asking for favors!

"But, YOU, sweetheart, ARE dating Lord Potter", he teased.

"I know that! But you hate the attention and pretentious people and I know you don't like being treated as Lord Potter in the mundane world because you want to break free from -"

"Love, it's just one night. I'll endure the company of pretentious people for you", he can't help it anymore so he chuckled.

"But they're really stuck up and snotty and… and… if you actually go as Lord Potter, they're gonna bother you and… and… you'll be invited to more events and..", Hermione was already blabbering and it was so endearing.

"Hermione, stop! I'll go with you okay. Besides, these people treated you badly before. It's time to show them how awesome Hermione Granger has grown up!"

"You're really okay about this?", she looked into his eyes to see if he was sure.

"Of course! So, when is this going to be?"

"Two weeks from now. It's on a Saturday, 6PM, it's gonna be at a ballroom in a hotel nearest to the school."

"Gotcha! I'll even buy a new suit and what not. Do I need to buy a new car as well? Have to be in 'Lord Potter' persona after all", he said excitedly.

"Harry! You own a Ferrari and a Bugatti for Merlin's sake! You don't need to buy a new car for this stupid reunion!", she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that. I just thought that maybe I should get a more formal looking car. Since well, the Ferrari and Bugatti are sports cars", he said sheepishly.

"Let's just ride the Bugatti because it's black. Your red Ferrari doesn't really look so formal looking due to the color".

"Alright, Bugatti it is. I'll have Ginny and Luna find you the perfect dress so that our clothes complement each other. I'll have their choice sent to you as soon as possible. Then they can help you get ready on the day itself and I'll pick you up. Sounds like a plan?", he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You seem excited about this?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, nobody looks down on my Hermione, so we'll show 'em!", he said pompously which made her laugh.

"You're so sweet Harry. It's one of the things I love about you", she unconsciously blurted out and she gasped. Harry froze in his seat. Did she just say that she loves me?

"You - you - did you just say you love me?", he asked with hope and disbelief.

"I – I – wow!", she was astounded. She closed her eyes to steady herself.

"I just realized that yes, I really do. Harry James Potter, I am in love with you!", she said with all sincerity and emotion.

"Really? You mean that?", Merlin! I sound so gay! But hey, it isn't every day that I hear the woman of my dreams confess her love for me, is it?

Hermione stood up from her seat and kneeled in front of him. She cradled his face with both her hands and she looked into his eyes. "I love you Harry James. And I'm sorry for taking too long realize it. And I'm sorry for -", he interrupted her speech as he passionately sealed her lips with his own. They pulled apart when they were blinded by a flash.

"Merlin!", Harry said in frustration when they saw a reporter ran away.

"It's alright, love. The entire wizarding world is bound to know anyway", she shrugged.

"Ah, well! At least we'll have a picture of when THE Hermione Granger first confessed to being in love with me", he said playfully and she rolled her eyes.

She loves me! She finally confessed! I already have the ring. I already got her parent's approval. And now I have the perfect venue for my proposal!

Hermione Granger sat in front of her vanity room as she stared at the creation of Luna and Ginny. Harry sent over a beautiful emerald green cocktail dress, complete with shoes, and a purse for her to wear. Now, she was waiting for him to pick her up so that they can attend her primary school reunion. She took a deep breath to center herself. She knew she looked great and with Harry as support, things will turn out alright. He always made sure everything will be alright.

The emerald green dress was a simple spaghetti strap with a plunging neckline and daring back. The skirt was fitted with a high-waist then flows down gracefully stopping a few inches above her knees. She wanted to wear skin tone stockings but Ginny said that her legs looked perfect bare. Along with the dress, Harry sent a three-inch black ankle strap stiletto sandals and a matching black purse with a gold lock both from the same designer brand. When she heard a knock on the door, she stood up from her seat so she can open it. Standing on her doorway was her boyfriend wearing a three-piece all black Armani suit with an emerald green silk tie to match her dress. She noticed that Harry didn't conceal the Potter Lord's ring and his cuff links were embossed with his house's coat of arms. Harry's messy hair and glasses just added to his sexy roguish lord ensemble. Merlin! Am I a lucky witch or what! She was just standing there eyeing him up and down until their eyes met.

"You know, Madam Granger, if you want to have your wicked way with me, just say the word and I'll rip your damn clothes off", he said with a smirk and she flushed.

"My, my! What scandalous language, Lord Potter! Highly unbecoming!", she snorted.

"Well, I'm sorry my lady, but you look good enough to eat!", he said with a wink.

"You know Harry, I'm already your girlfriend so you don't have to try so hard to flirt with me", she teased.

"Ah, but, flirting with my girlfriend is so much better. Anyway, before we go, I got you something", he handed out a large velvet box and opened it for her. Inside was a beautiful diamond and white gold jewelry set composed of a necklace, stud earrings, and a bracelet.

"Harry, this is too much", she grazed her fingers on the fine jewelry before looking into his eyes. There was a mischievous glint there that told her he was up to something.

"Just wear it love. I didn't buy this. It's already part of my family's jewelry collection anyway", he said with a shrug as he removed the necklace from the box and turned her around. Since her hair was styled as loose big curls that cascade down her back, he carefully settled her hair to a shoulder before placing the necklace around her neck. Once he locked it in place, she shivered when his lips kissed her nape and he whispered, "I can't wait to see you naked wearing only this later".

"Harry", she moaned and he just chuckled.

"Bracelet and earrings then we go, love. I want to kiss you but we don't want to be late and Ginny will kill me for messing your makeup." Hermione sighed and relented; there's no use of convincing him otherwise.

"You really are putting too much effort in this you know?", she smiled at him once the jewelry was in place.

"Of course! We have to show these bullies how gorgeous, amazing, and successful my Hermione is." He took her hand and escorted her outside the apartment.

Harry Potter was filled with anxiety and excitement as he drove his 2007 Bugatti Veyron to the hotel that hosted Hermione's primary school reunion. Of course, he was happy to be her escort especially since he was bloody dedicated to show those bullies how awesome Hermione really is. What made him nervous though is that tonight, he planned to ask her to finally be the next Lady Potter. With the help of his friends, surprisingly it was Ron who thought of the perfect gimmick for his proposal, and along with some information from Hermione's mother, everything is set up as he pops the question later. The car stopped in front of the hotel's main entrance and the valet immediately opened both doors.

"Wow! Who could that be?"

"Damn! A Bugatti!"

"Look at those diamonds!"

Harry tried his best to maintain a stoic façade as he thanked the valet and handed the keys. Apparently, he got the grand entrance that he was hoping for. The game was on and it's time for Lord Potter to showcase his gorgeous lady.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?", he heard an annoyingly high-pitched voice call out. Since Hermione was on his arm, he came to a stop and turned towards the voice as well.

"Hello!", Hermione said in calm politeness. This must be one of her tormentors before.

"Well, Hermione, won't you introduce me to your date?", Harry almost rolled his eyes at the audacity of this woman to check him out.

"Gemma Elis, meet Lord Harry James Potter", Hermione formally introduced.

"Nice to meet you Harry", this Gemma had the nerve to bat her eyes at him.

"Pleasure, Ms. Elis. It's nice to meet one of my girlfriend's childhood friends", he formally replied. He emphasized the word girlfriend so that this woman could get a hint.

"Where did you meet him, Hermione?", the woman pried and he could hear underlying jealousy in the tone.

"I met Hermione when we were just eleven years old. We've been best friends ever since until she finally gave me a chance and consented to be my girlfriend, right love?", his eyes were glowing with love and he could see amusement in her eyes.

"You must forgive Lord Potter here Gemma, he's just sappy like that", she teased.

"Do excuse us Ms. Elis, I plan to meet more of my girlfriend's friends and most especially her teachers", Harry escorted Hermione away leaving behind a slack jawed Gemma.

"Harry, I know what you're doing", Hermione whispered into his ears.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sweetheart", he said innocently.

"You're exaggerating, Harry!"

"You wound me love, I was just telling the truth back there. We've been best friends ever since until you became my girlfriend around two months ago", she rolled her eyes at him.

"Excuse me sir, miss. Can I help you?", one of the hotel staff approached.

"Yes. We're here for the St. Ignatius Primary School reunion. Could you please show us the way to the ballroom?", Harry replied cordially.

"This way, sir", they were escorted towards the ballroom and upon entry they were announced. Apparently, this was a formal themed party so they had to be announced. Great! Hermione will attract more attention. Those bullies will regret being mean to her before…

"Hermione Jean Granger of batch 1991 escorted by Lord Harry James Potter, the Duke of Richmond", all eyes were on them as they made a handsome and formidable couple.

"Is that Hermione Granger?"

"Why is she with a duke?"

"Time was kind on Granger. She looks gorgeous!"

Harry mentally smirked at the reactions from the crowd as he led Hermione to one of the empty round tables. After helping her to a seat, he offered to get drinks for her and when he returned to the table all the empty seats were already filled except for the one on Hermione's left. He cleared his throat and all eyes were on him.

"Here you go, love", he handed her a glass of champagne, nodded to the people around their table and took his seat. Now it was time for interrogations…

"Love, do you mind introducing me to everyone?", he prompted.

"Of course. Everyone, it's my honor to introduce his grace, the Duke of Richmond, Lord Harry James Potter, my boyfriend". Afterwards, the people introduced themselves one by one and he mentally chuckled at the looks of envy on the girls faces as well as the men stealing glances at his girlfriend. Hermione is clearly one of the most beautiful women in their table and her glorious curves were highlighted by the dress she's wearing.

"So how did you meet his grace, Hermione?", one of the women asked. Before they could reply, Gemma answered in the same way Harry did awhile ago. The women swooned.

"That is so sweet!", one of the girls exclaimed.

"So, what do you do, Hermione?", one of the mean-looking girls asked.

"I work in the law and legal enforcement. I head one of the secret government divisions in Britain", Hermione formally answered.

"Really? But we never really discovered where you went to school after primary and then we didn't know what university you went to?", one prodded with a look of condescension.

"The boarding school we went to in Scotland is one of the most exclusive in the world since students who are granted admission are gifted students or children of alumni. I got in because my parents were alumni but Hermione got in on raw talent", Harry defended and Hermione subtly grabbed one of his hands to calm him down.

"You should excuse him, Harry is very proud of our school as all alumni are", Hermione broke the tension with a chuckle and the rest joined in.

"So, Hermione, care to tell us where you got a law degree?", the mean one prodded again.

"Well I took an online law degree from the University of Greenwich while interning at the government facility that I'm currently working in", she shrugged.

"No need to be so modest, love. She passed the entrance exams for Cambridge and Oxford but the government facility we work in just can't let her go so she just took the online education route. Besides, didn't you know that she topped the bar examinations when she took it?", Harry proudly shared. As expected, one of the people around their table looked up the facts online.

"Wow! You ranked first on the 2003 Bar examinations while mixing work and attending an online university! God, Hermione! You really are a genius!", exclaimed one of those who perused the validity of his claims using their phones. Harry grinned while Hermione blushed at the praise. The night is already an astounding success!

After the brief interrogation, they had dinner and the program started. The current principal took the stage and Harry knew it was time for his surprise of the night.

"A few days ago, our school received a very unexpected call that resulted into a very generous donation. To explain the details, let me call in his grace, the Duke of Richmond, Lord Harry James Potter!", the principal announced and the crowd clapped their hands.

"Harry, what are you doing?", Hermione took one of his hands but he just winked at her. He walked to the stage and grabbed the microphone handed by the principal.

"Good evening, everyone. First of all, I would like to thank Principal Jenkins for this opportunity to fulfill one of my promises to a very special lady. I am not an alumnus of this school, but the love of my life, attended this institution as a little girl. When I first met her as an eleven-year-old, I was intimidated by her sheer brilliance. And to be honest, I was bit of a bully to her by not stopping my first friend making rude comments towards her. One day, she almost got severely injured and with luck, we were able to save her. Ever since then, she became the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She saved my life countless of times, I am a bit reckless you see, and well, she taught me not only how to pass my classes, but she taught me what love really is. Hermione Jean Granger, I jokingly told you once that I would give you a library for the wedding. Today, I intend to keep that promise. I know how passionate you are about learning and reading, and I would love to share your passion to the generation of learners who will pass this very institution just like you did as a child. So, thank you to the St. Ignatius Primary School for allowing me to donate to the rebuilding and expansion of the school library and for the great honor of naming it after the wonderful woman who started learning here and the woman who eventually changed my life.", Harry walked towards Hermione near the end of his speech. When he was just a foot away from her, he knelt down on one knee, removed a velvet box from his suit jacket's secret pocket and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask ever since discovering the depth of his feelings for her nine years ago.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me as the new Lady Potter?", he was looking into the chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much as he opened the box to reveal the princess-cut diamond surrounded with sapphires set on a platinum band.

"Yes, Harry! Yes, I'll marry you!", Hermione was teary-eyed as she nodded her head. Harry slipped the ring on her left hand and stood up. Harry wrapped his arms tight around her waist and whispered into her ear, "I love you Hermione, so much". She kissed him tenderly on the lips and the crowed cheered. After the proposal, everything was just a blur of congratulations, well wishes, and gawking at the ring. When they finally got into the car, they shared a look at one another and laughed.

On the drive back to Hermione's apartment, a popular RnB song called Miss Independent was playing on the radio and Harry chuckled. The song was a perfect description of the woman seated on the passenger seat and how he feels about her. Hermione must have realized the same thing because they shared a glance and smiled at each other.

"You think we could use this song for our wedding? This could be your wedding march", he teased.

"It is a great song, isn't it?"

"She walks like a boss, talks like a boss, yep! This song is indeed about you", he chuckled.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you drive faster please?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to celebrate our engagement?", she said in a seductive voice.

"Oh", and with that Harry drove the Bugatti as fast as he possibly could. Miss Independent, that's why I love her, indeed!


	6. Chapter 6

SEDUCING HERMIONE

By: tweety-src-clt9

EPILOGUE

As soon as they entered Hermione's apartment, the prim and proper Madam Granger all but pounced on him which given that he was a horny bastard, he just smirked and snogged her senseless. Merlin! This woman is gonna be the death of me!

"Harry, take me to your bedroom", she huskily whispered in his ear as his hands continued to grope her delectable curves while he grinds his raging erection to her stomach.

"But, you have a comfortable -"

"You have a bigger bed, love", she insisted in that sexy voice of hers. And since she never called him love or any other endearments before, well, how could he deny her. Using his lord's ring, he port keyed them to his bedroom at Potter Manor and as soon as they landed, Hermione grabbed the end of his tie and pulled him to the direction of his king-sized bed.

"Harry! I can't take it anymore! I want it now! I want you inside me!", she whispered into his ear as she straddled his lap while he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, love! I promised you that we'll honor your promise to your grandmother. And in as much as I want you, hell, you could feel how hard my cock is right now just like it's always been when you're with me like this, I intend to fulfill that promise. Besides, your brain is just cloudy with lust right now and I don't want you to regret this." Merlin! I can't believe I'm actually saying all these things when she just gave me the go signal to finally fuck that tight virgin pussy of hers that I've been drooling about for so long…

"But I thought you loved me?", she pouted.

"Nice try, love", he pecked her lips.

"Now I know how you must have felt like sexually frustrated all those years ago", she pouted.

"If you can wait until tomorrow morning, we can have a quick ceremony with the minister and then I'll fuck you so hard as soon as my wedding ring is on your finger. That way, you keep your promise, and you'll only be sexually frustrated for less than one whole day", he negotiated.

"But I want my parents and our friends at the ceremony", she still had that cute pout on her face but he could see she was torn.

"Oh love, we could always have a bigger ceremony so that you can have the wedding of your dreams. The quick one tomorrow is just so that it can finally be legal for me to pound my aching cock into your tight virgin cunt just like I've always fantasized about", he said suggestively and she gasped. He knew that Hermione absolutely loved his dirty talk even if she pretends to be offended which even makes it hotter and more amusing at the same time.

"You Lord Potter are brilliant!", she pecked him on the lips and then she gave him a contemplative look. Her eyes lit up and she had a knowing grin on her lips.

"Harry, is this your clever plan all along? Keep me so hot and bothered for you so that I'll eventually consent to just marrying you like you obviously wanted given that you've been hinting about it ever since that day we made that wager?", she raised an eyebrow and he blushed. Oh, Potter you are so busted!

"Of course, not! Madam Granger how could you think of such a thing! I would never stoop so low as to seducing you to marry me!", he denied.

"Yeah, right!", she scoffed. He was getting more aroused as the bloody vixen on his lap started to slowly grind on top of him as she moved about to remove her sandals.

"Love, stop!", he whispered as he gave her collarbone a playful bite.

"What? I'm just removing my sandals!", she said in all innocence.

"You know what your grinding does to me!", he growled.

"Where's your wand?", she asked.

"Secret pocket", he said huskily.

"Well get it out and tell the minister that we're getting married tomorrow morning!", she said bossily. He fumbled all over his jacket to take out his wand and focused on his love for the temptress straddling him, as he muttered expecto patronum.

"Hey, Prongs! Tell Minister Kingsley to come here at Potter Manor at ten in the morning. I have to marry Madam Granger before she kills me", the solid looking silver stag gave him and Hermione a curious look before floating away to follow his command. Since Hermione's eyes were following Prongs, he tackled her so she ended up laying on his bed with him on top, trapped between his arms.

"Hello, Madam Granger!", he playfully whispered as he silently and wandlessly vanished all her clothes so she was exposed in her naked glory just dressed in diamonds.

"It's funny how you show-off your powers when you're getting me naked in your bed", she snorted.

"I know how my extraordinary feats of magic always amazes you. Have to keep you crazy about me after all!", he winked.

"You know you have too many clothes on, Lord Potter. Hardly seems fair", her hands were playfully tugging on his tie to bring him closer to her. Since he was too eager to feel her naked body on his own anyway, he vanished his own clothes and kissed her with all the love he feels for her. Just a few more hours and you'll officially be my Lady Potter…

Harry woke up early the next day with his arms wrapped around a sleeping naked Hermione with her legs tangled with his own. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and slowly removed himself from the comfort of her warmth. He went to his bathroom to have a quick shower before he headed down stairs to cook breakfast and prepare for the wedding. It was six in the morning and he had less than four hours to have everything set-up.

"Kreacher?", he called out inside the kitchen.

"Yes, Master Harry, how can Kreacher be of service?", the elf popped in.

"I'm getting married today Kreacher. I need your help in setting the library up. Just make sure it's clean and a carpet ready at the center. I'll cook breakfast for today so that you and Winky could set up for the wedding", he explained kindly.

"It's an honor to assist master on his wedding day", the elf bowed and disappeared."

"Winky?"

"Good morning, Master Harry!", the female elf greeted with excitement.

"I need your help. First, I need you to visit Hermione's apartment and take that beautiful red dress she has from her closet and bring it here. You know that dress she's wearing in her picture in my room?", he paused to make sure the elf understood.

"Yes, master. Winky knows which dress of Miss Mione's", the elf said happily.

"Right! Great! After that, I need you to buy lots of red, white, and blue roses for me. Have them decorated in the center of the library for the wedding. And then arrange for a bouquet for Hermione with the same flowers as well. Oh, and so that you and Kreacher can witness the ceremony, please do buy some food from Diagon Alley for lunch after the wedding. That way you don't have to be busy with cooking and cleaning", he added.

"Winky will do right away, master!", the elf popped away happily. With that all arranged, he then busied himself with cooking breakfast for his beloved. He was whistling a happy tune as he cooked when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. He quickly turned around and saw the love of his life standing there with hair all wild from sleep and their activities last night, dressed in nothing but the black dress shirt that he wore to the reunion.

"See something you like, Lord Potter?", she teased.

"Most definitely. But in as much as I want to have my wicked way with you here on this kitchen counter, we have a wedding to prepare for at ten this morning", he gave her a peck on the lips and continued cooking.

"A woman could get use to this treatment!", she said happily as she sat on one of the stools.

"What treatment, love?"

"You know, a big strong man that cook meals for her, treats her like a queen, and -"

"And ravishes her like a rogue?", he teased.

"Well that too", she chuckled.

"See? I told you that you should move in here and just marry me", he said with playful exasperation.

"I know, I know", she giggled.

"Why don't you enjoy the bath love and you come down here, we'll have breakfast together. I've got everything set up for the wedding so you don't have to worry that pretty little head of yours", he gave her a smile before returning his focus on cooking. Hermione pecked him on the lips before she left the kitchen to enjoy a bath just like he suggested.

Hermione was in awe as she entered the library. There was a red carpet that paved her way towards the center where Harry and Minister Kingsley were waiting. On each side of the carpet, a parade of one-meter tall Doric pillars with an arrangement of red, white, and blue roses were placed beautifully on top of it. As she walked towards the center, her eyes were locked on the gorgeous man waiting for her, Harry James Potter, her best friend in the whole wide world who also turned out to be her very own version of a Mr. Darcy - the one man who could truly make her happy. As she reached the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with, she handed Winky her bouquet and held hands with Harry as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Well since it's just us and your very efficient elves for this ceremony, let's keep this short and informal. After all, you will be having a bigger ceremony in the future. Alright, so Harry, why don't we start with you. Any words for your beautiful bride?", the minister started.

"When I was eleven and I first rode the Hogwarts Express to an unknown world, this bushy-haired, bossy, know-it-all girl came into the compartment and asked if we saw a toad. This girl amazed me yet intimidated me with her brilliance. She pointed her wand at me and fixed my glasses. That annoying little girl has been helping me in all the ways that she possibly could ever since then. She has been the best friend anyone could ever ask for ever since I met her. The problem with this girl is that every day she grew even more beautiful than the last time I saw her which caused me to get all tongue-tied and bothered. How could someone so smart, kind, brave, and loyal then become even more special by being more and more beautiful each day? Well long story short, I fell in love with her. I was already in the middle of being in love when her and I didn't even realize when it all began. Maybe, I always did love her from the very first moment I saw her. And today, I thank my lucky stars for bringing you into my life. I thank whatever higher power is out there for bringing you to me. You are the light of my life, Hermione. You are my anchor. You, the first person I could remember to ever hug me, the first person to ever kiss me on the cheek, the first person to ever really see me for me and not the boy who lived. I love you Hermione Jean Granger so much. I promise to spend the rest of my days making you happy and loving you with all that I am until I draw my last breath", he was teary-eyed as he poured his love for her in words and he could see that her eyes were glistening with happy tears as well.

"Hermione?", the minister prodded.

"Well, what can I say? That was hard to top", Hermione wiped a stray tear with one hand and Harry rolled his eyes at her competitiveness. Trust Hermione to even be competitive about wedding vows…

"I can't even understand why I stand here today as bride of the most eligible bachelor of the wizarding world. You have way too many titles Harry but when I see you, I know that it was always meant to be for us to spend the rest of our days together. I have always seen just Harry, the little boy with the round glasses and the emerald green eyes that reflect all the sorrows of his soul. When you saved my life from that troll all those years ago, I promised to be the best friend I could ever be to you. It then became my mission to help you with your classes and most of all, to keep you safe. And I guess, I did succeed. You defeated all the horrors that life has thrown at you and I am so proud of that little boy who grew up to be a fine man. I have loved you as my best friend and then like a brother until one day you confessed to being in love with me and everything shifted. I am in love with you Harry James because you have always been family to me. I love you for your sweet gentle nature. I love you for your saving people thing. I love you for your kindness and resilience. And I love the way you love me for me. You have always supported me, respected me, and cared for me ever since then. I cannot wait to build my life with you here and I promise that you will never be alone again. I love you Harry and I want to thank you for being patient enough to wait for me", she looked at him with a fond smile that made his heart skip a beat, just like he always did even when they were younger.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, to have, and to hold, for all the days of your life until death do you part?"

"Yes, I do", Harry gave Hermione a playfully wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, to have, and to hold, for all the days of your life until death do you part?"

"I do", she said with a bright smile on her face.

"With those vows, you may now exchange rings", the minister instructed and Harry pulled out a box from his pocket. He took the smaller and daintier gold band and slipped it on Hermione's finger. She then took out the larger one and slipped it on his own finger.

"Please raise your wands and touch each other's tip", the minister said and they complied.

"Quid magia nata sit, non per commixtionem malorum homo semper", a golden thread bound their hands and their wands and wedding rings glowed.

"The ceremony has been concluded. Harry, you may now kiss your bride!", the minister ended with a smile. Harry gave his wife a chaste peck on the lips and then hugged her tight. This is the happiest day of my life indeed…

After a quick lunch with the minister, Harry looked at his new wife with a fond smile as they left the library. He took her hand in his and led her into their chambers. It was weird that after all the naughty things he and Hermione did with each other, he was feeling nervous now. As they stood in front of the door to the master bedroom, Hermione yelped and then giggled as he lifted her up in a bridal carry and opened the door. They stepped inside and he closed the door with a light kick. He carefully laid her on the bed with his body hovering on top of hers and he just looked at her. Merlin! How did I ever get so lucky?

"Harry? Are you alright?", Hermione cupped his face and then pulled him closer.

"I'm more than alright! I just, well, I can't believe you finally married me you know", he said with a smile.

"Well you better believe it!", she smiled before pecking his lips.

"Thank you, Hermione", he said with emotion.

"It's I who should be thanking you Harry. Thank you for not giving up on me", she pecked his lips again.

"Of course. You are all worth the wait. What is a decade of blue balls compared to the happiness I'm feeling right now?", he half-joked and she laughed.

"So?", she raised an eyebrow in that bossy attitude of hers.

"So, what, love?", he asked in confusion.

"Don't you want to finally put an end to a decade of blue balls, Lord Potter?", she teased.

"Right you are, Lady Potter! You have a lot to make up for after all, are you sure you could take it?", he was now leering at her and she just giggled.

"Big words, Lord Potter", she said while her eyes were shining with laughter. The laughter turned into moans when he captured her lips and vanished all their clothes. Their tongues melded as his hands explored her body focusing on the parts that he knew would make her squirm with pleasure. He was now kissing her neck and moving to the valley of her breasts while his other hand was caressing her clit before he inserted a finger into her. He sucked hard on her left nipple as he fondled her right breast and continued to thrust a finger in and out of her wetness.

"Harry! Make love to me!", she gently lifted his head from its place on her breast and then he pulled himself up to kiss her on the lips. He spread her legs even wider, and slowly entered her for the very first time. Merlin! This feels like coming home… He closed his eyes to savor the feeling of her inner walls surrounding him and he entwined both of their hands on each side of her head. He didn't move because he knew she needed time to adjust to him. He opened his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Are you alright, love?", he said with worry since he could see her face contort with a look of pain.

"Yes, I'm alright. It feels wonderful having you inside me but it hurts a little. Just stay still for a bit, okay?", she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he lowered his lips to capture hers in a kiss that poured out his love for her.

"You can move now, love", she whispered after a few minutes of him just being sheathed deep within her. He started moving slowly, still mindful to not hurt her. As her moans became louder with each thrust, he decided to just let go and make love to her the way he always wanted to.

"Faster, Harry! Faster!", she screamed as he felt her inner walls grip his cock tighter than what he thought was possible. He thrusted harder and faster just like she asked and when she screamed his name in ecstasy, he immediately followed by releasing his load deep within her. As he came down from his high, he slowly moved to pull out of her, but she locked his hips in place.

"Stay like this for a while", she whispered and he nodded. He settled his chin in the valley of her breasts and looked into the chocolate brown eyes that was staring into his emerald green orbs.

"I love you Hermione Potter", he said sincerely.

"I love you Harry Potter", she replied.

"Are you sure you're alright, love? I didn't hurt you or anything?", he wanted to make sure.

"No, you didn't hurt me. It was so wonderful. You were wonderful", she sighed as she caressed his messy and sweaty hair.

"Love, you keep doing that and I'm going to be ready for round two. So, if you don't want to be sore in the morning, you better stop that", he kissed the valley of her breasts before looking into her eyes again.

"Maybe I want another round", she said playfully.

"I always knew you were a little minx!", he growled as he slowly moved inside her again.

Hermione Potter woke up to a dark room with her husband's arm possessively draped across her waist and one hand groping her left breast in his sleep. This bloke really is so horny that he even molests me while sleeping, she carefully removed his arms and hands around her as she stood up from the bed to go pee.

"Hermione!", he moaned in his sleep as his hands fumbled around the area of the bed she vacated. When his hand touched her pillow, he pulled it to his face, smelled it, and smiled in his sleep. It was adorable the way her scent just calms him down. She walked naked towards the en-suite bathroom to relieve herself. She was about to return to bed, when she heard a sound in the darkness.

"Pssst!"

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?", she threatened. She wandlessly summoned her wand and it flew into her hand. Good thing that I mastered this piece of wandless magic!

"I won't harm you dear", the masculine voice, reassured her.

"Where are you?", she asked.

"Portraits on the wall. The one at the center." She casted a lumos to light the way and saw that there were indeed portraits on the walls. It was weird that she can't seem to recall any portraits ever being here before. She focused on the center portrait and saw a handsome young man sitting on an elaborate chair with Harry's messy hair but with dark brown eyes.

"Mr. James Potter?", she asked.

"Hi, dear! Yes, it's me. Harry's father. Do you mind putting some clothes on? This seems awkward enough", the portrait chuckled. Hermione yelped and used her wand to non-verbally summon Harry's dress shirt and quickly put it on.

"Hermione? Are you alright, love?", Harry's sleepy voice startled her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You should best put clothes on too, son. Proud as I am of your manly bits which you got from me, I really don't want this talk with my daughter-in-law to be more awkward than it already is", James Potter's portrait said mischievously. Hermione felt Harry raise a hand and the covers automatically flew into his hand which he quickly wrapped around his waist.

"Right, now that you're both partially covered, welcome to the Potter family, Lady Hermione Jean Potter. Really dear, I am so happy that you finally agreed to marry this poor son of mine. It gets tiresome to hear him groaning your name as he pleasures himself and pining after you for all these years just because he's too much of a coward to confess his feelings for you", the portrait chuckled.

"Dad!", Harry whined like an embarrassed little boy which made Hermione laugh.

"Mr. Potter, how is it that I can only see your portrait now? I mean, I've been in this room many times before?", she said in curiosity.

"Call me, James, dear. Well, the reason for that is Potter family magic. Only members of the family can see the portraits. Just like only the Lady Potter and Potter children can enter the room of the lord's chamber", the portrait explained.

"But I've always been able to enter Harry's chamber even before marrying him", she stated with confusion.

"Oh well that's because he's always seen you as his Lady Potter in his heart dear. Potter family magic is very supportive of her current lord's love life and all that. Genius magic if you ask me. Don't you think so?"

"Dad! Merlin! You're embarrassing me!", Harry whined and Hermione laughed even more.

"Hey, Prongslet! Don't you use that tone with me! I'm helping you score brownie points with your lovely wife here by telling her stories about how head over heels in love with her you always are", the portrait insisted.

"I'm telling mum on you!", Harry threatened.

"Oh, no you don't!", James the portrait actually looked scared. Amazing piece of magic, Hermione thought.

"Mum! Dad's up to his crazy schemes again!", Harry called out. Hermione was surprised to see a beautiful woman with Harry's emerald green eyes and flaming red hair, appear next to the portrait of James Potter. The woman slapped the man behind the head before turning to face them.

"So, what's dad up to this time, Harry? Oh, hello, Hermione dear! Welcome to the family!", Lily Potter greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Lily", Hermione replied with a smile. It is so amazing to finally meet Harry's parents even if they were just portraits.

"Dad's embarrassing me mum!", Harry reported which made the portrait James snort.

"James Potter! How dare you make a poor first impression on our daughter-in-law?", the fiery red-head screamed at the man beside her.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Enjoy your honeymoon, son! Gotta run!", and with that James Potter vanished from the frame with a fuming Lily Potter to disappear a few seconds later.

"You didn't tell me your parents had portraits, Harry", she started.

"I guess it's part of the family magic that I can't circumvent, love. They know all about you though because I keep talking about you to them especially when they saw one of your pictures on my night stand", he sheepishly admitted.

"What picture? There's nothing on your night stand!"

"Well, I glamor it so only I can see it. Hehe! I hide it when you're here". She just rolled her eyes at his antics.

"The floo just activated. Someone's at the receiving area. I'll check on it first, yeah", Harry pecked her on the lips before he transfigured the covers on his hips into trousers with just a gesture of a finger. Merlin! It just finally synced into my system that I married the most powerful wizard alive.

Hermione has been lounging on the bed for fifteen minutes before she got bored and decided to follow Harry downstairs. She just made sure that all the buttons on his shirt were closed and walked out of the room. She heard a commotion as she was nearing the receiving area.

"You can't leave the kids here, I'm busy!", Harry argued.

"Busy about what?", she heard Ron's voice.

"Hi guys! What's the matter?", she greeted.

"Hermione, what are you wearing!", Ron yelped. Harry's eyes went to her outfit and with a gesture of a finger, changed the shirt into a long black dress.

"Good job, Potter! Now I see why you're busy!", Draco Malfoy said making Neville Longbottom chuckle.

"Hey Hermione!", Luna and Ginny greeted with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Hello everyone! What seems to be the problem here?", she addressed the room.

"Hermione, can you please convince Harry to allow us to leave all our kids here for two nights starting tomorrow?", Ron pleaded.

"But why?"

"Well Luna and Neville, Me and Susan, and Draco and Ginny were all invited to attend a series of soirees in France starting tomorrow until Wednesday afternoon. It's for a wizarding research on effective parenting. Please Hermione, you know us poor couples barely have time for ourselves", Ron explained.

"Well, alright then. I love having all your children around!", she smiled and the couples grinned.

"No! I won't allow it!", Harry argued.

"Harry, you love those children. Most of them are our godchildren after all!", she insisted.

"Hermione, we're talking about five kids here for two whole nights. And it's our honeymoon!", he rebutted.

"Honeymoon!", their guests all yelled in shock.

"Oops!", she heard her husband mutter.

Ginny and Luna ran towards Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. When they dragged her towards one of the couches she winced.

"What's the matter, Hermione?", her friends asked and she blushed.

"Oohhh… You're sore, aren't you? Mr. Potter finally got a home run then?", Ginny Malfoy said suggestively. Her friends knew about her promise to her grandmother after all, and seeing as she already married Harry, it doesn't take a genius to understand the situation.

"Ginny!", Harry was outraged and the men laughed.

"I'm so proud of you mate! Finally got one on our Hermione here", Ron clapped Harry on the back while Draco and Neville were snickering.

"That's it! Everybody out! You're just bothering us!", Hermione knew that Harry was seriously annoyed now.

"So rude!", Draco scoffed and then burst out laughing again.

"We should just go guys. We all know how long Harry has waited for this", Luna Longbottom addressed their friends.

"Yeah, after all, Hermione has a lot of kneeling to make up for lost time to do!", Ginny added which made them laugh.

"What kneeling? And why?", she asked her red-haired friend.

"You mean, you haven't kneeled before?", Ginny was surprised.

"Of course, I kneel when I pray and what not or when I pick something up", she was confused.

"She means kneel in front of Potter, Hermione!", Draco added and the rest of the men were rolling on the floor in laughter now. Hermione looked at Harry and he seemed flustered and angry. Got to stop the teasing or Mr. Man-who-killed-Voldemort might just appear!

"And why should I do that? He's not a god!", she was bewildered now.

"Hermione, you should kneel in front of Harry because it strengthens the marriage. That's one of the reasons why my relationship with Neville and I'm sure Ginny's to Draco is all happy", Luna added.

"Harry, what's this kneeling all about?", she asked her husband.

"I'll show you later", his eyes flashed with lust before he concealed it and then addressed their visitors.

"Alright that's it! Off to your own homes now! I'm blocking the floo from you all until our honeymoon's over!", Harry said with his arms crossed.

Ginny and Luna kissed her on the cheek to say goodbye and they stood up to head towards the floo. Luna and Ginny each held a hand on their husband's arms and Ron followed suit.

"Congratulations, Harry and Hermione!", Ron said before flooing out. The rest of their visitors said their best wishes and left in the same manner they arrived in. She saw Harry pointed a finger to the floo and it glowed for a bit.

"Love, are you alright?", she slowly walked towards her husband.

"Our friends are so annoying!", he said grumpily and she pecked his lips which then made him smile. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen so they can have dinner together. As they eat their meal, Hermione just had a question to ask.

"Harry? Is kneeling really a thing I should do?", she asked and he choked a bit on the water he was drinking. After calming himself down, he looked at her with lust-filled eyes and she got even more confused.

"Only if you want to, love."

"So, I just kneel and then what?", things are just not making sense.

"You kneel and then take my cock in your mouth. That's what they were talking about", he explained while his eyes were darkening in desire.

"Oh."

"Like I said, only if you want to, Hermione."

"Do you want me to?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes", he said in a husky voice.

"Okay then, might as well try if Luna and Ginny say it makes their husbands happy", she shrugged. Hermione yelped in surprise as Harry took her hand and port keyed them into the master bedroom.

September 3, 2019 - Minister of Magic's Office

"Hi, Love!", Harry Potter entered the office of his wife, Hermione Jean Potter, the Minister of Magic.

"Hello, Love! Time for lunch?", she pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes, it is. Oh, and we have a letter from Jamie this morning!", he said excitedly as he shook an envelope. They walked hand-in-hand towards the ministry cafeteria and they were greeted by lots of people along the way. Harry and Hermione sat on an empty table after ordering their food and he excitedly opened their eldest son's letter and read it aloud.

September 2, 2019

Dear Mum and Dad!

Hogwarts is as amazing as your stories! I rode the Hogwarts Express all alone in an empty compartment since I'm too shy to go with all my cousins because they're all older than me. Who would want to be sitting with an 'ickle firstie as Uncle George says? Anyway, I was sitting there and then a girl holding a heavy looking tome knocked on my compartment. She looked so lonely so I asked her to sit with me and we started chatting. She reminds me so much of you mum since she loves to read and seems super smart. She is muggleborn too and she says that she is a big fan of yours. I told her that you can meet up with her for Christmas break, you will come fetch me with dad, right mum? Her name is Clarisse Ann Rivers and she's the first friend I made at Hogwarts.

Anyway, I got sorted into Gryffindor and Clarisse is a Ravenclaw. I asked her to sit with me at breakfast though and she agreed. She seems really cool. My older cousins are annoying me, saying that the Potter curse strikes again. Even Headmistress McGonagall and some of the teachers have this knowing smile when they saw me and Clarisse eat breakfast together. What's that all about?

Do you mind sending me a signed copy of your chocolate frog cards, mum and dad? I reckon Clarisse will like it. She really is a big fan of yours, especially mum.

Can't wait to see you for Christmas break. Give my love to Lizzie!

With love,

Your Son, James Fitzwilliam Potter

"Well, it seems that our son just met his future Lady Potter, love", Harry chuckled.

"It does seem so, dear", Hermione agreed.

"Although, I have to salute little Jamie for being so much smoother than I ever was", Harry laughed.

"Yes, well, at least the Potter charm gets better as more muggleborn blood gets added in the gene pool", she teased.

"I sure hope our future daughter-in-law wouldn't be as oblivious like some women I know", he retorted and she giggled.

THE END


End file.
